Product notices are issued by many different entities, such as manufacturers, distributors, retailers, government and non-government organizations, and others. Product notices are often related to product recalls, safety warnings, maintenance checks, and other such advisories.
Organizations utilize a large number of products in furtherance of their efforts. Monitoring notices that are issued with regard to such products that are utilized or sold by an organization can be a very difficult and time-consuming task. Notices relevant to products used and sold by an organization need to be identified, considered by the appropriate employees, and often, action must be taken. The larger the organization, in terms of both employee size and the number of products utilized and sold, the larger the effort involved. Further confounding notice monitoring is the distributed nature of many organizations across broad geographic regions.